JEDI AREN'T YOU?
by LadyChanta
Summary: SneMa a blind plupil at the temple wants to become a Jedi more than any thing! BUT Not a single Jedi has chosen her as an apprentice. Her time at the temple is running out before it's too late. But when a "rebel" Jedi comes to the temple in search of an a
1. The Fight

SneMa Ersui could feel the heat from her opponent's light saber close to her face. She couldn't see her opponent but, she could "feel" their presents. She leaped as her opponent swung for her feet. SneMa missed the laser blade by nano-meters 

Somersaulting over their head she landed a blow to their back, SneMa landed cat-like on the uneven terrain behind her opponent. 

"Aaaahhhh! You big clutz!" Her voice gave her self away. It was her life long foe, Legna. (bum bum bum!)

"Control your anger you will!" commanded Yoda sharply. SneMa heard the sound of cloth hitting the mats and guessed that Legna had thrown down her blind fold. "Very well you did SneMa." It was very rare to win the praise of Master Yoda. She bowed toward his voice. "Enough for one day it is."

Suddenly SneMa dodged a block being flung at her. The block was heard clattering on the floor.

"Enough Legna! Fight no more today!" Yoda's words were sharp.

"You Masters always favor _her_! No wonder no Master wants her as an apprentice!" Legna screamed.

Though what was said was very true, no Jedi wanted the responsibility to look after a blind apprentice. These words didn't sting and strike SneMa as they had in the past. She had grown very accustomed to these harsh words. After this was said, Legna walked past SneMa bumping her shoulderhard! Knocking SneMa of balance causing her to stager back a step or two.

Yoda sighed and called for her to come to him. She turned her face toward her favorite Master and somersaulted over to him. Again landing cat-like, but this time she lost her balance and fell to the hard cold floor.

"Ugh!" SneMa grunted. He waited for her to get to her feet again.

"A Jedi Knight seeks an apprentice. Ready your self you should." SneMa sighed knowing that is was a phat chance that this Jedi would be different and choose her. She walked away shoulders slumped and head down thing bitterly to her self _who am I kidding? no Jedi in their right mind would choose me, a blind pupil. I'm to big of a responsibility, but I'll try my hardest even though I know I will fail no doubt._'

SneMa walked slowly to her room.. Listening to the model planets rotating around the model sun SneMa collapsed on her bed. Even though she could not see it, the model of the galaxy and it's slight hum was very comforting to hear. After a few minutes of the pleasing hum and silence, SneMa got up, showered, and got dressed in to a clean tunic and a pair of trews. After all this was done she went to go find one of the only people in the temple who could lift her spirits, her best friend Tobias. 

****** ( this is some history that might explain some stuff)SneMa had been born and raised in the temple. Her mother was a stowaway on a ship that landed near there. SneMa was bornand lived, but her mother, unfortunately, died while giving birth to her. Eight weeks after SneMa was born some one abandoned a little boy at the temple. A half breed about the same age as SneMa. His name was Tobias. They both grew up being the only orphans at the temple.

The only reason why SneMa wasn't flung into space, is because the force was very strong with her. The same with Tobias. They both seemed to "click" with each other when they met. The Masters soon found out that SneMa was born blind. She did how ever have an unusual birth mark on her right breast. It was in the shape of a crescent moon.******

Tobias was either meditating or didn't wish to be found, either way he was very quiet. He was in a remote part of the temple. SneMa could smell the dust, mold, and mildew in the air making her want to sneeze. She held it back and only gave him a nano seconds warning before she flipped over him ready to spar playfully. 

He jumped up just in time as she swung a low kick at him. Light sabers safely in their holsters. SneMa and Tobias NEVER fought with their light sabers. They always prefer to hand fight with each other. With every one else at the temple they preferred the light sabers. 

Neither said a word as they matched every blow with a block. After what seemed like hours to Tobias, SneMa stopped. This was her sign for I-don't-want-to-spar-any-more. With out missing a beat Tobias stopped, doubled over, then fell to his knees. Head down and kneeling he tried to catch his breath. SneMa on the other hand stayed standing, her breathing normal. Although sweat was dripping off her brow and nose.

"You startled me!"

"Why did you let your guard down?"

"II" She had a point. "How did you find me?" he asked sounding quite confused, "Wait let me guess the force, right?"

"Mmmmmmhhhhhhhmmmm" 

"I keep under-estimating you."

"And how long have you known me? Only since we werewhat EIGHT WEEKS OLD! You know everyone else has the worst time finding you. But you never have been able to hide from _me_ and I'm blind" she chuckled. Tobias smiled and took her hand.

"Come on. Let's go get some thing to eat. It is almost dinner time and-"

"And you're hungry. I know" SneMa let him guide her.

As they were walking to the mess hall a fight broke out. With SneMa being trapped in the middle, thus being flung out of the way and up against the wall. SneMa hit the wall with a dull _thud_ and a grunt of pain escaped her lips. She heard the sound of light sabers lighting up. Angry voices were heard yelling insults at each other. Accusing one another of lies and rumors. Light sabers were heard crashing up against each other.

Suddenly she heard Tobias yell her name, but not in time. She could feel the fighting boys throwing themselves against her body. SneMa was pinned up to the wall. She couldn't move, she tried yelling out but found that the wind was knocked mercilessly out of her. Coughing she felt a sharp pain in her ribs below her developing breast. The boys got themselves away from her, but not with out a blow to SneMa's arm. White hot pain raged through her arm, making her senses dim and everything around her become confusing. In an instant she found her self in a head lock with the intense heat of a light saber against her throat.

Sweat broke out from her brow. Panic threatened to take over. "One more move and I will kill her! I will!" Waves of the dark force were splashing around and against her. The one holding her hostage reeked of darkness. The intense heat increased as her captor moved the saber closer to her pale neck.

SneMa didn't dare to breathe, she tried to calm her chaotic mind. This was menacingly difficult knowing that death was about to invite her to a tea party. Faintness started to take control of her drained petite body.

Suddenly a typhoon of the light side of the force hit SneMa with extreme force. Helping her to regain control of her emotions, pain, and thoughts. The panic that had threatened to take over subsided to a mere whisper. Calmness swept her up like a mother sweeping up a lost child in to her loving arms. Relief flooded SneMa, so much that she almost cried for joy. 

"Release her you WILL!" Yoda commanded. 

"My fight is not with you Master Yoda." The voice was full of spite, but with a hint of respect.

"Then let her go you should." Yoda said calmly. The menacing grip loosened, but not enough for SneMa to get away. The sweltering heat next to her jugular remained constant. Light and Dark forces were swirling around her. Making SneMa dizzy, she felt almost intoxicated. A second voice broke the silence. The voice belonged to Master Ginn.

"Let her go. She hasn't committed a crime towards you." 

"I'll let her go. She hasn't committed a crime to me." The voice, no longer full with anger and hate, but a monotone voice like a drone's. Master Qui Gon Ginn had used a classic mind trick. 

The light saber was being shut off, the heat finally gone from SneMa's neck. She was let go and her attacker fell to his knees, sobbing**.** SneMa knelt down to him and held him in her arms. He shook as salty tears fell from his eyes to her tunic. She cooed to him as a mother would to her frightened child. He begged for her forgiveness through his sobs. Minutes later his sobs subsided to little sniffles. 

SneMa helped him stand up and then walked him to where the Jedi Knights were standing. Yoda was heard shuffling off with the boy. The pain SneMa had forgotten about in her ribs, arm, and breast returned rudely. Reminding her that she was still mortal. A light touch at her injured arm made her flinch, and almost faint. 

"You need to go to the healers for that" said Master Ginn's calm voice. Her senses dull and fuzzy she dimly responded

"No thank you, but II," SneMa started to sway back and forth like a tree in the wind. _cough_. SneMa's hand went to her ribs and she inhaled quickly from pain. "I'll bealright. I'll be alright. I'm fine" She was telling more of her self than the Jedi Knight who stood before her. After saying that she started to stagger away.

Tobias came quietly up to her and picked SneMa up. As soon as his hands touched her back and legs she fainted. 


	2. What a head ache!

"_oh, man what a head ache! I'm not going to let them know that I'm awake. What happened to me any way, and why are my feet cold?" _SneMa thought to her self as she lay lifeless on a healers bed. She felt a cold wet cloth being put on her forehead. Opening her blind eyes instantly with out thought "_Damn it SneMa! You had to open your eyes didn't you?! So much for letting them not know you're awake!_" she screamed at her self in thought.

"Oh, good morning lass. I see yu'r awake now. Are yu hungry?"

__

groan

"Ah, I'll take that as a yes. Yu want some fruit?"

__

growl. "_Why can't people leave me aloneI hurt."_ SneMa moved and rolled in to fetal position, bring the thin blankets up to her chin. By this time the annoying healer had returned with a small tray filled with all kinds of fruit. 

"I didn't know what kind yu wanted so I" sees the curled up bundle of blankets. "gotare yu sleeping again miss?"

__

groans mixed with a growl "I want to go to my OWN quarters." she said in the most whinny and annoying voice she could muster.

"Ah, but yu not well enough to go to yur own quarters miss." SneMa heard the tray being put on the table by her bed. A chair was heard scraping the floor and stopped by SneMa's bed. A warm hand lightly stroked her feverish head. SneMa flinched at the warm, soft, loving hand. The slightest movement made her feel more pain than she wanted (true any pain was more than she wanted). "What's yur name, miss?"

"SneMa" her name came out as a mumble but the healer understood what she meant. 

"SneMathat's a very pretty name. Where are yur parents, if yu don't mind me askin'"

"I don't know who my father was, and my mother died in birth with me." she said this with a quiver in her voice. "The Masters are the only family I have ever known"

"Oh, I'm sorry lass."

"Don't be" At this she had more confidence in her voice "you didn't do it, don't worry about it. It doesn't bother memuch." a few moments later SneMa points out that it's cold. _shivers_ "I'm cold" _shiver. _The healer put her pale hand on SneMa's brow.

"Lass, yu have a high fever. Try to-" whatever she said SneMa never heard for she past-out.

SneMa ran down a long hallway. She was running from something, what she didn't know. She could "feel" whom ever or what ever gaining on her. She was suddenly knocked down all the wind left her lungs with a _woosh_. She grunted and coughed, trying to get her breath back. White hot pain raged through her ribs. Air burning as it entered and left her lungs.

SneMa woke up in anguish and screaming. Her ribs felt as if they were on fire. Pain was all she knew. Several healers came running to her to see what was wrong. Cool hands were felt by SneMa. As soon as the healers touched her skin she knew she was safe. Instantly she calmed down and began to shake violently. One of the healers wrapped SneMa in to her arms and slowly began to rock her back and forth, cooing softly to her.

"Ssshhhhhh.yu're alright, lass. No one will hurt yu. Ol' Nan'a is here to watch over yu. Ssshhhhhh.it's ok. calm down." Nan'a continued to coo as SneMa drifted in and out of fever dreams. She kept rocking SneMa in her lap as a mother would a frightened child.

True SneMa was no light weight, though she wasn't a heavy weight either. Nan'a didn't care. SneMa's body would shake violently from time to time. Her fever rose through out the night, scaring Nan'a for fear they might loose the blind pupil. 

By the morning Nan'a was still holding SneMa and rocking back and forth absent-mindedly. SneMa stirred and groaned.

"Aaaaahhhhh." SneMa sighed and stretched in Nan'a's arms. "Mmmmm"

"How are yu feeling lass?"

"Hmm? Oh sore, cold, and lonely." Nan'a helped SneMa stand and get to her own bed. Once there SneMa guessed that Nan'a had walked off. Loneliness almost consumed her. A few hours later the sound of the doors _wooshing_ open brought SneMa out of her day dream. Foot-steps were heard walking over to where SneMa lay. 

"_Probably some going to see the person next to me." _But the steps stopped right by her head. Robes were heard making-the-sound-that-robes-make-when-one-sits-down. 

"SneMa?" It was Master Ginn, the man made solely out of ice and stone. (Author's note: This is happening before Obi-Won was five) Master Ginn NEVER showed any one that he cared for them. Ever since his apprentice "died" he put up a wall to keep every one and every thing out. He never took another apprentice after that. 

"Hhmmm?" SneMa was almost to the point of tears, this was her first visitor since the attack.

"How are you feeling?"

"Master, do you want me to be brutally honest?"

"Yes, that's how we raised you."

"I am lonely, in heaps of pain, I'm sick, AND have been having the worst nightmares in my whole life! Other than that I'm fine." If SneMa could only see the expression on his face she would have cheered up in no time. The Master was very shocked, he didn't expect her to burst out like that. SneMa fought with her self to keep her self from crying. 

"Hmm" was all he could get out. SneMa lost the fight between herself and just burst out sobbing. Qui-Gon Ginn had never seen one of the pupils cry, let alone a young woman cry. His cheeks grew bright red.

"I-I'm so lonely! N-no one c-comes and sees m-me! F-forgive me M-M-Master Ginn!" After this was said and done SneMa rolled over and sobbed silently. Qui-Gon was shocked, he had always known SneMa to be non-emotional. Silently he got up and walked out, leaving SneMa sobbing to her self.

Half an hour later Tobias came to see his sick, injured, and lonely friend. Master Ginn had told him to go see her. Qui-Gon told no one about SneMa's out break of emotion. When Tobias came to see her, SneMa was fast asleep and curled in to a ball.

"SneMa?" he whispered. He shook her shoulder calling her name again this time a little louder.

"Mmmmm?" SneMa sounded content and happy.

"Wake up SneMa." 

"Why?"

"Because your best friend in the world wants to talk with you and keep you company." At this her blind eyes flew open.

"Tobias?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry I haven't seen you in the past few days. I, at first, came every day. But I haven't had time to come and see you because of the Jedi Knights coming for an apprentice." 

"Oh, how long have I been in here?"

"A week, for the first three days I had come but every time you were sleeping. I didn't know if you were still out from the fight or just sleeping." Silence stretched for what seemed like hours.


	3. The dream

__

***** SneMa was standing in a field of wild flowers, green grass, and gently rolling hills. A light breeze brushes her olive colored skin. A woman in an elegant green dress is standing at her left and a tall dark skinned man on her right. He was clad in a forest green tunic with doe skin breaches, his boots came up to his knee while a sword hung on his left hip. SneMa felt so safe, light-hearted, and not so lonely. The sun was shining down warming her cold, callused heart. She looked down on her self, she was clad in an elegant dress fit for a princess of royal blue . SneMa was in awe, she had never in her life seen any thing! The scene that stood before her was breath taking!

Her hand found it's way to her forehead only to find a tiara. He long dark brown hair was in tiny braids and put up in to a beautiful bun thing,. that let wisps of hair flutter around her face. She had never in her life had she felt so free, and royal. 

The man and the woman turned and walked back to what represented horses. They, the horse creatures, had two horns that curved to a spiral by either side of the creatures face. SneMa turned to join them only to find that they were gone!

The blue sky with friendly clouds had begun to turn not-so-friendly and the sky turned from blue to a grayish black with in seconds. She looked around only to find that she was standing within a battle field, the battle long lost. The scavenger birds were feeding on the carcasses. A bird had flown only centimeters from her regal head. A scream of fear, panic, and shock escaped her lips. The bird flew off screeching. SneMa's hand brushed her dress to find it unchanged. what happened to the beautiful place I was just in. This looks the same, but this isn't friendly and certainly not welcoming.' Off in the distance women could be heard screaming out of pain, or out of fear. As she looked closely all the people here were male. Not a kilometer a way a small town engulfed in flames could be seen from where she stood. blink. Now she was standing IN the flaming town. SneMa witnessed women being raped, beaten, and children being thrown live in to a fire! Tears sprang in to her eyes making every thing blurry. ****

SneMa woke bolting up and jumping in to a fighting stance. Tears were streaming down her face. When she had jumped up she subconsciously grabbed her light saber, and had it lit before she knew where she was. She "felt" around her surroundings she found that she was in her room in the middle of the night. Relaxing, she turned off her weapon. That's when she collapsed on the floor sobbing.

_oh, ow! Why am I so stiff? I haven't had a work out lately. Ioh.' _SneMa just remembered her dream, and how she had fallen asleep. She was sitting the way she had when she had fallen in to a deep sleep. Her long hair was down around her shoulders with the tips on the floor. _I'm in desperate need of a hot shower. Holy wars, what a night, and that dream was soso..real!'_

On her way to the female bathing chambers she felt her face. Finding that her eyes were swollen.

"Hey, SneMa! I'm so happy you arewhat is that wordw-something."

"Well?"

"Yes! That is it. Wellinteresting word is it not? I do mean-"

"I'm glad to be well again. It's good to hear your voice. Come here BosJi. I haven't felt your face in so long." Even though SneMa couldn't see her face, BosJi smiled and came close so her dear friend could feel her face. "Are you going to bathe?"

"Yes, I was. I was just on my way to the chamber in which we bathe." SneMa had forgotten how much she missed her best friend's speech. Together they walked talking about what had happened in the last week.

"SneMa, my friend?"

"Yes?"

"Why are your eyes a hue of red and swollen?"

"I was crying last nighta bad dream" About that time they had reached their destination. They chose the shower heads at the end of the chamber. They disrobed and let the steaming hot water warm their bodies.

"Why was my friend, SneMa, crying?"

"I had a really bad dream. I'll tell you about it later today."

"When will you tell me, your friend BosJi?"

"When we both are down training for the day." BosJi nodded and washed her pale blue and stripes of lavender body. She hummed a song that she had taught SneMa when they were about six. SneMa smiled and hummed along. The song was a lullaby BosJi's mother used to sing when BosJi was very young.

When they were both clean, they headed for the tubs filled with steaming hot water. The pupils showered then they soaked for about thirty minutes. Each tub could have two to three bodies in at once ( kind of like a hot tub).

The had soaked in silence, both deep in thought SneMa started to drift off to sleep when she was rudely splashed in the face.

"Whatthe-"

"SneMa we are all most late for breakfast! Fast! Hurry!"

From there on BosJi's speech had turned in to her native tongue.

_sigh_. With that SneMa got her relaxed body out of the tub. Quickly they toweled off and dressed. Once dressed they ran down the corridors. They got to the mess hall just before they sounded the second gong. 


	4. I'm going to kill her! OR A new friend?

DISCLAMER- I don't own Star Wars or Jedi Apprentice but I DO own this fic and some of its characters. So no touchy, they're MINE *growls holding a spear. And fights off groundlings that envy my genius and _wonderful_ ability to writehears someone cough bullshit in the audience. Sweat droplet and falls over anime style* v.v* and now on with the fic! *Finds the person who "coughed" and beats them over the head with a big fish* 

During breakfast, Legna began to tease SneMa. She threw fruit at her when the Masters weren't looking and spilt her drink all over SneMa's lap. SneMa just ignored Legna and her antics. The Masters would catch her eventually. SneMa had other things on her mind. For instance the Jedi Knight coming to the temple. 

"Hey, SneMa, buddy, pal"

"What do you want Legna?"

"I was just wondering if you and I could have a "friendly" match today after lunch?"

"Forget it! Besides I have other plans today."

"Such as what? Making out with you _boy friend_?"

"Tobias is NOT my boyfriend!" BosJi's hand went to SneMa's arm to keep her from kicking Legna's ass. When Tobias heard his name he looked up to see what was happening.

"Oh, he isn't? I thought since you two ALWAYS hung around each other. well never mind. If you can't see that you two are breaking major rules by your secret affair, then I won't bring it up Oh, wait I forgot! You can't see ANY THING!"

At this Legna dumped SneMa's food all over her lap, then stalked off with her group of bullies trailing behind laugh cruelly. SneMa's face was red with embarrassment and rage. But before she let the rage show, she took control and turned the rage in to a sigh. BosJi had already gotten up and got a towel to clean her friend up with.

"SneMa, my dear friend, do not let that _chib'ta _get you angry. She is not wroth much, friend wise AND money wise." 

"BosJi some day she's going to drive me over the edge! You're right she is a _chib'ta_!" 

"Let me get you more rations. She took some of your fruit." BosJi got up and got SneMa more food. 

SneMa ate quickly knowing that breakfast was almost over and they'd need to go train right after the gong rang. Today SneMa had made sure that BosJi, Tobias, and herself would be training together. The gong sounded and they got up to get ready to train. SneMa walked to her quarters fuming about Legna.

__

"I'll show her someday! How can she be so mean to people. I wish I knew what she looked like so I could tease her on how SHE looked." SneMa's thoughts continued to be negative through out the day. 

While they trained, SneMa found that she was almost completely out of shape. _"That's the last time I get caught in the middle of a fight! I didn't even start it!"_ Master Mace Windu walked around observing the students train. When he had turned his back Legna decided to join SneMa's group with out her knowing.

SneMa had noticed an extra being fighting with them. SneMa jumped and flipped backwards to avoid several hits aimed at her. Then it seemed that all attacks were solely aimed for her tiny body. She had "felt" Tobias and BosJi take a break. "_If they're taking a break then who's fighting me?"_ She dodged another blow and returned it with greater force. After what felt like hours, SneMa called for a time out. Her attacker didn't listen or didn't care, either way the attack didn't slow in fact it sped up. 

Master Windu saw and heard SneMa's plea for a break. He walked up and broke in to the fight light saber a blazed to break up the fight so SneMa could rest. As soon as he had joined Legna stopped terrified that he would kill her. SneMa collapsed right where she was. There she lay on her back trying to catch her breath. Tobias and BosJi came to her side and helped her get to a bench.

SneMa could hear Master Windu giving Legna a "talking-to" (basically he was yelling at her). After he was done reprimanding her, he came over to SneMa and asked if she was ok. He knew that she had just recovered from some serious injuries and wasn't as fit as she used to be.

"That's enough for you today, SneMa"

"Yes, Master" With that she got up and headed for her room. Once there she got some clean clothes then headed for the bathing chambers. Once SneMa got there, she stripped, bathed, then went to the tubs to soak her tired and very sore muscles. "_Oh, bathing after a long and hard work out. This has to be the Summerland! The hot water on sore muscles is just bliss!"_ She thought to herself while she soaked in one of the tubs. "_Life is good. I could sta-"_

"Hey! Blind imp you a prune yet?"

"Legna what do you want?"

"I want to soak you idiot!"

"There are five more tubs I'm sure one of them is open."

"Yeah they're all open but this one is MINE."

"Oh get over your self! I don't think-no I know that this tub doesn't have your name on it! Besides I didn't hear you bathe. Are you telling me that you're going to dirty the water with yourDIRT? Remember Legna I'm blind all my other senses are enhanced! DUH!" SneMa mumbled something like stupid people make me sick. With that she got out of the tub. "I was getting out any way. Here's your _precious_ tub, high and un-mighty." SneMa dried off and got dressed. 

SneMa had the rest of the afternoon off so she was going to **_try_** to forget that Legna even existed (note the word "try"). She hadn't written in her journal for what felt like forever, but first to grab a bite to eat. Sparring really takes it out of some one and makes them extremely hungry. 

She had hummed to herself on her way to the mess hall. The song that BosJi had taught her years before, this song always made SneMa feel better when upset or frustrated by something. When she was almost to the mess hall, SneMa heard light footsteps behind her. By the pattern of the footfalls SneMa had guessed it was Legna.

"What do you want, Legna?" No answer. "Legna, I KNOW you are following me. Why?" again no answer. SneMa turned around and said, "What is your problem? Why do you hate me so? What have I ever don-"

"You really want to know imp? Because you're different from every one else! And the Masters _love_ you to pieces, because you are their special pupil! You're always the center of attention! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a Master to notice you when you need help, when they are distracted by a STUPID BLIND IMP! I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE SO PERFECT! YOU SEEM TO DO EVERY THING RIGHT THE FIRST TIME! I try so hard to be as good if not better than you all the time and I'm getting really tired of it! The week you were in the healers was pure bliss to me! I got the attention I needed to make me better. You are NOT special, SneMa! You are just an average student at the temple who just happens to be blind!" This out burst from her life long foe took SneMa by surprise. 

"Oh." Was all she could say. What could she say? "LegnaI didn't know. I don't try to be as you said perfect. In fact a lot of things are just as hard if not harder for me, because I AM blind. You're right I'm not special and I'm pleased that you see that. I have no other choice, BUT to be strong in the force. You really think I like not being able to see. All my life all I have known is darkness. It's only in my dreams that I can see. If I could have it my way, I would stay asleep forever so I could see bright colors and know what the sun looks like. You are now one of the few people who know that I can see in my dreams. It's frustrating not being able to see when I'm awake. Even though I know the temple like the back of my hand it's still hard for me to get around. And sparring. Well that's the hardest. I never know who my opponent is until the match is over. I have to trust the force when it comes to sparring. I do not see with the force, like the Masters say I should, I hear it. It tells me when to jump, where to swing, what I should block and with what." 

SneMa waited for a response. Legna just seem to be turning what she had just heard over in her head, trying to make sense of it all. Legna remained silent, but what she did next blew SneMa out of the water! Legna took SneMa in to her arms and hugged her hard. With this action, both girls fought back tears. That's a battle they both lost. 

There they stood, in the middle in a hallway, sobbing on each other. After a while they stopped crying and SneMa asked. "What are you going to do about you friends who would tease and bully me with you?"

"I'll deal with them. I will tell that maybe they should let up on you. Your life is hard as it is, you don't need any one making it any harder for you." SneMa smiled. "Come on. Lets go get some thing to eat, hmmm?"

"Alright. So are we like friends now or what's deal?"

"We can be friends. Believe it or not when we were really young like four I wanted to be your friend so badly, but recoiled when I found out that you were blind." SneMa smile broadened when she heard this.

"You and half of the other pupils."

"That was my fault."

"That was you?! You told every one that if they hung out with me they would go blind too?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's alright, but a little late now, huh?" Both girls started to laugh. They had just now realized how silly they had been acting for five years.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~AN~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope you like this chap. Yes I know I made the chap longer. It just seemed fitting to me to make it longer. Knowing that it was only two pages and that WITH a 1.5 spacing thingy. So review PWEEZ *looks all cute and stuffs with sad puppy dog face* 


	5. friends or foe and isn't Yoda cool

When SneMa and Legna entered the mess hall, all went quiet. SneMa whispered to Legna who, before this point had her arm around SneMa's shoulders. "Why are they so quiet? What's happening?" Legna now yelled so all could hear.  
  
"If ANY of you dare to tease my new friend, oh the Master's help you! Now, go on with your business!" Legna lowered her voice so not to make her blind friend deaf. "I got them to leave you alone." SneMa just nodded. Legna had a way with dealing with things before they happened. Legna led SneMa to a table, and all that were there got up and left. No one in the temple liked Legna that well. Even her gang didn't care for her all that much. "What do you want to eat?"  
  
"Fruit, please" Even though SneMa couldn't see, Legna nodded. While Legna was gone, SneMa heard the voices of BosJi and Tobias enter the room. They spotted SneMa and came to join her.  
  
"I thought you went to bathe, my friend."  
  
"I did and was soaking when I was kicked out."  
  
"By whom" Tobias spoke up almost protectively.  
  
"Legna" BosJi growled and Tobias shook his head.  
  
"Well, speak of the devil." Tobias said when Legna returned with two bowls if fruit.  
  
"Tobias, BosJi would you like some thing to eat? I'd be more than happy to get it for you."  
  
"We'll get it, thank you" Tobias' voice was full of scorn and disgust.  
  
"Suit your self." Legna shrugged.  
  
"SneMa, would you please come with me?" He offered his arm to her and helped her up. As they were walking Tobias was trying to find out in the sudden character change in Legna. "What's up with her? And mostly what's up with YOU?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me. Why would there be? Legna and I have decided to put the fighting to an end. We're friends now."  
  
"Humph! You better redefine you meaning of 'friend'. She's playing you for a sap! Can't you as least get that? She's going to find out things only friends could know about you and then use them against you!"  
  
"Look I don't know what has gotten in to you Tobias, but Legna is my friend now. We have a truce. Her word is as good as gold."  
  
"You mean gilded gold. Just wait and see. She'll hurt you, SneMa and I am not going to stand by and watch it happen."  
  
"Then don't. Thank you for being concerned but-"  
  
"But nothing! I can see it in her eyes! Can not you feel it in the force? She reeks of darkness and anger. You know what Master Yoda says. 'Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering.' Thus the dark side of the force. Open your senses and see what I mean. I have no desire to tear our friendship up over some one that we both feel differently about, but please listen to me."  
  
"Look what ever! I know what I feel and what I feel is true."  
  
"Fine, but I'm going to tell you now I told you so." After this was said SneMa had enough and went back to the table. Once SneMa sat down, Legna pushed the bowl of fruit to her new friend. Quietly BosJi asked.  
  
"SneMa, my friend, are you ok? You look up set."  
  
"I'm fine, thank you BosJi." SneMa had never before lied to any of her friends, this was her first. Soon Tobias came back to the table carrying two bowls full of fruit. He set them down with some force. One of the bowls cracked. BosJi looked up at him, eyes full of concern. Tobias chose to ignore the look. The four of them ate their fruit quietly, or at least until Tobias continued SneMa's and his conversation from earlier.  
  
"SneMa will you please listen to me! She's going to hurt you! I know you're stubborn but this is just bantha shit! This is common sense!"  
  
"I will not have you speak ill of my friends in front of me! I'm a good judge of character-"  
  
"Up until now!"  
  
"Tobias why won't you just let me deal with this? Hmm? If I get hurt, well it won't be the first!" Tobias walked over to the door, looked out, and said,  
  
"Oh, look my ride is here. It's a huff. And I think I'll leave in it!" If he could have he would have slammed it, but given the givens that the doors slide shut he couldn't. Immediately he went to his favorite thinking spot. Only one person in the temple that he knew of knew where it was. And she was not listening to him. Once he got there he put his 'walls' up to keep SneMa out and to keep her from finding him easily.  
  
"Calm your self you should." A voice croaked from the shadows. Tobias quickly jumped to his feet, hand going for his light saber. But he stopped him self when he realized whom it was. He sat back down abruptly  
  
"Master Yoda. I didn't know you were here." Upon hearing this Yoda chuckled.  
  
"Of coarse you didn't. Too busy you were. Mindful of your anger you must be young one."  
  
"I'm sorry, Master. It's just," sigh "She won't listen to me. I know I'm right about this, but she refuses to listen to my advice."  
  
"Hmm, blind in more than one way she sounds. Time you must give her. On her own, will she fall, but get back up she will. Let her you should." Tobias listened and nodded. Yes, he needed to let her make her own mistakes. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't shield her from the universe and all its ugliness.  
  
"Thank you Master."  
  
"Welcome you are young Tobias."  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What do you think of Legna?"  
  
"Clouded her future is. If she lets her anger take over then the dark side will claim her." For a while the two just sat in silence. Tobias was thinking, and Master Yoda was being, well, Yoda. With in a few minutes of silence, Yoda started to shuffle to the door.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Hmm?" Yoda was almost out of the door.  
  
"How did you know that I would come here?"  
  
"The force can reveal many things, it can." At that Yoda left, leaving Tobias stunned and confused. He stayed there until he knew for a fact that he was completely calm  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
HA ha!!! Its done!! I know it's been eons since I last updated and for that I am truly sorry. I hit writer's block. So I wrote other fics but I'm bak now and am bubbling with ideas. I just hope my muse doesn't choose to go and a vaca cuz dana knows that I need her now! Well I hope you liked the chap that too soooooooo long to get up and I really am sorry. Heather chan you won't sick Hon chan after me with her name sake will you?? And Fresh--- I mean Sophomore I hope u're happy. I'm not sure when the next chap will get done but hopefully not as long as this one took. Ja Ne Lady Chanta (aka Cho-baka) ^.~ 


	6. New Jedi Knight

SneMa sat down abruptly almost missing the chair. BosJi just sat there staring at where Tobias had been. Legna just ate her fruit as if nothing happened. "So, who's up for a game of Rek'sh?" BosJi and SneMa ignored Legna's poor attempt to start a conversation and a game. Quietly BosJi cleared her throat.  
  
"SneMa, my friend, may I have a talk alone, with you?" Numbly the blind girl nodded. Very carefully BosJi led her friend out to the hallway. Once out in the hall BosJi erupted with an outburst. "SneMa what just happened there? You and Tobias are great friends and you both are my friends! I am NOT going to stand by and watch you two fight! He only said the things he said, because.because. Well, damn it SneMa! Can not you see he loves you?!?!!? I know that you do not share the same feelings for him, but if he could he would give you all the stars in the skys! Why can not you understand that?" BosJi suddenly stopped when she noticed the shocked look on her friend's face. "Oh, SneMa, my dear dear friend, I do not like to see you upset. And it is torture to see Tobias upset. He really does care for you." After a few moments of silence SneMa finally spoke up.  
  
"I know that the sudden change in Legna's attitude is unanticipated and out of character, but I just can't help trusting her. I want so much to stop fighting and become her friend. I just want this to be real."  
  
"I think you can find better friends than her. Tobias has a point. I have a bad feeling about her. She means ill, and is maybe trying to find out your darkest secrets and use them against you. If I were you, I would steer clear of her. She does not mean well. I do not want to see you get hurt. Not like this." BosJi then hugged her friend.  
  
"I appreciate what you and Tobias are trying to do for me, but I think I need to do this."  
  
"Then you do what is right. But do not come running to Tobias when she hurts you." SneMa smiled. "Well, if you must then she is still in there waiting for you. Go join her, but a word of caution. Be careful." SneMa nodded and went back in to the mess hall.  
  
"What was that about? I was afraid that I'd have to go looking for you."  
  
"Oh, BosJi just wanted to tell me some things, it's not important really."  
  
"Alright then. Are you going to eat your fruit?" At this SneMa ate the rest of her fruit and volunteered to take the bowls to the kitchen. Once done Legna and SneMa walked out talking about whatever struck their fancy.  
  
Meanwhile Tobias was running through he exercises in the training room. He was trying to turn his anger into strength and energy. He flipped in the air avoiding an invisible light saber swing for his feet. Tobias landed cat-like on the mats a meter a way. Jumping up he advanced on his non- existent attacker. He fought as if his life was on the line. Swerving, flipping, ducking it was like he was going through a complex dance by memory. Never once did he hesitate. Forcing his "attacker" back, he then somersaulted over their head, landing a deadly blow to what would be their back. Some one applauded from the door. He took his blindfold off and turned quickly to the door, light saber at the ready but not ignited. The person standing at the door was a tall Jedi Knight, he wasn't quite sure if it was a woman or a man. Its height gave the impression of a man but its stance and long hair draped over its shoulder made one think it was a female. It wasn't until it stepped out of the sunlight. Tobias then saw that she was female, and his assumptions where confirmed when she spoke.  
  
"Very well done, young sir. Tell me what is your name?" Tobias blinked a few times, hesitated, and then answered.  
  
"Tobias Nimal." With this he bowed. The Knight smiled and said,  
  
"I am called Nannya Keoma. At your service." With this she bowed deep and low, her hair fell in front of her face covering it from view. Tobias wasn't quite sure if he was actually seeing this. 'For some reason I know her, but from where? I don't believe I've ever heard of a Jedi Knight named Nannya Keoma. Stars! Where do I know her from?' Master Keoma cleared her throat regaining Tobias's attention.  
  
"Oh, forgive me. I must have spaced out there for a minute. Were you saying something? I wasn't quite sure if you spoke or not."  
  
"No, young Tobias I didn't. I will catch you later."  
  
"Wait!" Master Keoma swung around so fast that her robes twirled and fluttered about her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um.my friend might want to meet you. She also might just listen to you."  
  
"Really? Hmmm. I think I should have to. What is her name and how will I know her in a crowd?"  
  
"Well, her name is SneMa Ersui. And she is the only pupil in the entire temple who walks around with her eyes closed all the time. If and when she opens them you'll see a milky glaze over them. She won't really look at you either."  
  
"Well, I'll keep a look out for her. But, young Tobias I am afraid that I have a conference I must attend. Keep your training up, maybe someday a Jedi looking for an apprentice will choose you." She smiled and left.  
  
As the week went by Tobias and SneMa still refused to talk, and SneMa was still friends with Legna. BosJi stayed neutral and it turned out that the Master Keoma was a really nice woman. She gave praise and encouragement to every one she met, even to some of her fellow Masters. Among all the pupils she was a big hit. But, Master Keoma wasn't able to find or talk to SneMa. SneMa on the other hand had no clue a new master was staying at the temple for a few months. 


	7. Funking shock O,o

Weeks had passed SneMa training harder than any one in the temple. She had a feeling that some one was there looking for her. Tobias was still refusing to talk to her, but he worried constantly about his dear friend. When he was paired up with her to spar he never said any thing to her, and she did the same. As if she some how knew that she was fighting with him. They were amazing when they sparred together, two pupils moving as if they were dancing, but never made a noise not even grunts or yelps of pain when they singed one another. One day when they were paired up, Master Keoma watched and was very impressed with what she saw from both. The silence was earie the only noise that was heard was the clash and sizzle of their training light sabers. Finally, after an hour, SneMa had Tobias down on the mats with her saber pointed at his throat. Very calmly she said, "You are dead."  
  
The silence stretched until a single applause sounded slowly. SneMa flicked her saber off and bowed towards the sound of the clapping. Then she turned to Tobias and offered her hand to help him up. Once their hands touched a flash happened in both of their heads sending SneMa to her knees and Tobias flat on his back. Thunder rumbled in their heads, pounding and throbbing threatening to split their skulls. Far away some one screamed SneMa floated some where watching from a great distance. A group of people huddled close together a tall person in brown sweeping robes pushed her way through the crowd to get to the center. The people were saying something but SneMa couldn't hear it clearly. Faster than it all had happened she was suddenly back in her body and she realized that the screams came from her own throat. Again she was surrounded in blackness, but was aware of every person and every object around her.  
  
A cold hand clasped down on her hand and pulled it away from another hand. She was disoriented and the rush that followed the out-of-body experience overwhelmed her. That same hand was now pushing her down and with a soft thud, she hit the mats. "Stand back give them air!" A strong feminine voice echoed through out the training room. As if all at once every person stepped back three steps. SneMa's head was spinning and was in agony. That same cold hand was felt on her forehead and SneMa realized that the hand belonged to the strong voice. Rushed shuffling entered the arena.  
  
"Master Keoma happened what has?" SneMa could now feel several presence's only a few feet from her body. She groaned silently putting her hand to her head. She was thankful for once in her life not to be able to see, because she had a feeling that her vision would be spinning if she could. Very slowly she sat up holding her head in her hands, groaning. Tobias had recovered faster than she had and was next to her helping her sit up, but he was careful not to touch her skin. He didn't know what had caused the flash and thunder but he didn't want to test it by touching her bare hands or any other skin for that matter.  
  
A clammy, callused hand was felt on her forehead and she jerked away, but in mid jerk she felt a familiar calm wash over her calming the panic and fear. Her mind quieted its self and she began to make sense of things again. She had just beaten Tobias at sparring, she went to help him up and then that's when the chaos in her head started. For a few moments longer she just sat there wondering what had happened. She really wasn't sure. Slowly the clammy callused hand helped her up, and stable her.  
  
"To the medic wing take them." Ordered the familiar voice of master Yoda. SneMa shook her head in protest.  
  
"No, master I'm fine. Tobias I think is fine as well." She heard him nod reluctantly. Some pushing was heard making its way to the center of the crowd.  
  
"Move! Let me through! SneMa my dear friend are you all right? It was him wasn't it? He did this to you!" Legna's voice was heard first coming through the crowd then close to her. SneMa felt the anger build up in Legna, and it scared her.  
  
"No! Legna he didn't do this to-" it was too late, Legna was already attacking with her saber set at a slightly higher level than permitted. The hum and buzz filled the arena once more but this time it was a fight provoked not one planned. Before SneMa thought was she was doing she had her self in the middle of the fight trying to stop the irate girl. "Legna, please listen to me! Tobias didn't do this; it's not his fault. Will you let up and let me explain?"  
  
"No! He did this to you I know it. I can feel it in the force! I must avenge you!"  
  
"But I'm not dead! He didn't kill me! Now, knock," she turned sharply and parried Legna's blow, "it," another sharp spin and thrust knocking the blazing light saber from Legna's hand, "off!" SneMa stood panting in between Legna and Tobias, her light saber still held in a defensive stance. Sweat trickled down her face and dripped off her nose, hitting the mat with a pat.  
  
"So, that's it huh? You're going to side with him? All right, fine, but don't come crying to me when he betrays you. When you have no friends left, don't come to me. I tried to get you to associate with the right crowd, but you wouldn't have it. Fine by me, imp!" With this Legna spun around and left in a huff. SneMa stood stunned, they had been great friends for the past few weeks and all of a sudden she leaves just like that. She shook it off with a shrug of the shoulders. SneMa forgot that she wasn't alone in the arena, but was quickly reminded of at least Tobias's presence when he flung his arms tightly around SneMa in an embrace of true friendship.  
  
"Welcome back." He whispered in to her ear. Tears of relief stung her blind eyes as they made their way down her face.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered back, "You were right, I'm sorry." 


End file.
